


Yes, Professor

by EN10TOY



Series: The Lust Curse Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Lust Curse, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, literally dont read its rly just smut, morally weird, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EN10TOY/pseuds/EN10TOY
Summary: Harry really needs to find some solution to this Lust Curse he has been put under - and Professor Lupin is his only way to get one. Not to forget that even though conflicting) the man DID promise to help with his issue. (Dont like don't read)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Lust Curse Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I have indeed sinned by writing this chapter. Sue me (also don't sue me.) Not gonna lie my moral standards wanted to squish Lupin under my boot but of course that's not gonna happen so enjoy this mess.

“Professor Lupin ..”

“Ah Harry.” He said. “I was wondering when you would come.”

“I - yes Professor.” He squirmed uncomfortably, prick already pressing against his slacks and mark burning under his skin. 

The professor looked at him with a smile, organizing the books strewn across his desk as if Harry hadnt come to his office with an obvious task in mind. 

“I managed to research the curse for you Harry,” Harry´s head shot up, face slack in wonder - would he be able to get rid of the curse just like that? It would be wonderful if he could - he would simply be able to forget about all that had happened and- “It will take a few days to brew the antidote I´m afraid, and Professor Snape will have to be involved in the brewing.” His excitement fell quicker than it had come up. Snape. If there was one person he didnt want to be involved in this matter it was snape. That man would use any chance he could get to bully him and - his stomach churned in something he would like to call anxiety but which seemed to be more something of akin to expectation - and he wouldnt ever live down the humiliation that would involve. 

“Professor - Why Snape - Cant you brew the potion?”

Professor Lupin chuckeled warmly, the deep hum of it sending shivers down Harry´s spine and electricity into his cock. He bit his lip, eyes drifting to Lupin´s crotch as he pressed his legs together slightly to put some pressure on his own erection. The pleasure he received from that alone was nearly enough to make him miss Lupin´s next words. “Only if you want to be stuck like this or end up worse.” Lupin smiled at him. “I fear my talent only ever went as far as the most common potions, so, I will ask Professor Snape to make the potion that is required, but even then it will take a few days to brew.”

“Professor Snape is your best bet, Harry.” The Professor added at his expression. Harry agreed with a sigh. 

“Of course, I will be happy to help you until the Potion is finished, Mr. Potter. A teacher has to help their students after all, dont you think?” 

Harry gulped at the slowly darkening amber eyes. “I - Yes, sir, Professor.” But the dark shiver in those eyes made him hesitate, the mark only burning enough to be uncomfortable - not yet turning him dizzy. Maybe this was a bad idea - maybe he didnt need this after all … 

“Professor, this is wrong.” Harry said. “”We - We shouldn't be doing this.” 

“I think it´s a bit too late for that Harry.” Professor Lupin replied. “And the Potion won´t be made in a day - I am helping you because you asked me to” He stopped moving. Harry let out a groan. “Unless, you want to Madam Pompfrey instead - I´m sure she could find some way of helping you until the curse problem is solved.”

He wasn't moving. And when Harry tried to move Lupin´s hands held him still in a demonstration of strength that send shivers down his spine, it was nearly enough to make him forget what Lupin had said. 

“I helped you because you asked me to harry, I only did what you asked me to. Was that wrong?” 

“No. “ Harry bit out. “No - I - Please help me Professor.” Going to Madam Pompfrey was a surefire way to spread the news about the curse through all of Hogwarts, which really wasn't something he wanted. And he had been the one to ask his Professor for help - Professor Lupin would never have done this otherwise, he was probably going out of his way to help Harry. He couldnt be ungrateful for that.  
And, he considered, with the Professors cock pressed against his stomach, anything in regard to stopping sounded like an awful idea. 

“Please.” He repeated, biting down a whine at the fingers bruising his skin. “Please, Professor I need-” 

“What do you need Harry?” Sharp teeth pulled at his ear. “Tell me.” 

“I - Professor I need.” He was dizzy again. Oh god - his insides felt like they were boiling. Like he needed cock to coat his insides so he wouldnt burn entirely - “I need your cock, sir. Please, I - “ 

“Of course, Harry. I will help you.” 

He wasnt quiet sure what happened to his clothes, because his mind could only focus on the cock pressing against his skin and the hands and teeth scraping at every part of him. His body had become so heavy that he could barely curl his trembling arm around the Professors neck, his legs being pushed aside as the Professor draped him over his desk like a doll. 

Fingers curled lazily around his weeping prick, the pleasure already sending tears to harry´s eyes. But it wasnt enough, not by far he needed -  
Professor Lupin knelt down before him, eyes set on his hole as his hands kept his students legs spread. The swipe of his tongue was unexpected, even more so when it ruthlessly buried itself inside of him - his hole already wet with the curse. 

“You have such a pretty hole, Harry. I cant help but want to stuff it with all kinds of things.” Professor Lupin grumbled, lips still curled around his hole - sucking on it obscenely only to stuff his spit back inside of Harry. “I dont think I can hold back today Harry.” Hold back? “But dont worry, I will make sure you are ready before I take you.” Professor Lupin had been holding back last time? When his cock had reached into his guts and Harry had been bred full with his seed? That had been holding back? Harry groaned numbly, eyes roalling back at the Professors confession - he couldnt imagine getting fucked harder than his professor had done last time. How far would the werewolves cock reach? How full would he be bred today - his toes curled at the tongue inside of him. Would he - would the others notice how fucked full he was when he returned to the dorm? How well his professor had bred him? He groaned at that thought. It was so wrong. But he couldnt help it. Couldnt help want to be fucked full until the brim, until everyone else knew what he was doing and wanted a turn inside of him. 

He nearly missed when the tongue disappeared from his hole, flinching at the sudden sleek hardness pressing against it instead. When he peeked down it was already to late - “Pro—” he cut off with a cry. His professors wand sliding into him easily - the length sending him twitching already, it was longer than his own wand had been inside of him and he could only just keep himself upright on the edge of the desk. 

“Good boy.” Praised Lupin, hand resting on his tigh like he was praising his favorite dog. Harry couldnt help but keen at that thought.  
“I - sir.”  
“Hush, I´m preparing you Harry, this is for your own good.” 

It didnt hurt, not by far, it wasnt even particularily uncomfortable - especially since he had already stuffed his own wand up his hole - but the action was obscene and he couldnt help but offer some soft of fight, or he might really appear like a slut in Lupins eyes.  
The wand started moving inside of him slowly, the Professors eyes set stubbornly on where his hole fluttered around his wand. Harry breathed out slowly, the drag of wood inside of him too little to satisfy the curse. Then, after the tip of the wand reached the furthest point of him the professor murmurred a few words - Harry twitched, moaning with his toes curling as he simultaniously tried to get closer and further away from the suddenly lube leaking and vibrating wand inside of him. 

“OH - Oh -Pro - professor , No-” the wand continued piercing his gut, gliding in and out with the lube filling his guts until he could feel it dripping out of him. 

“Such a good boy, Harry - you are doing so well. Don´t worry I will take care of you. Stuff your greedy hole to the brim.” Harry groaned, cock twitching violently. Blissed out as he was he barely noticed when the wand was removed from him. A finger prodding against his entrance instead. 

“I think that´s enough, dont you think so Harry?”  
Enough? Enough for what? He blearily blinked at his Professor. 

“I know your hole likes to stretch around cocks like a cunt Harry, so now it´s dripping like one too.” Huh? Harry didnt remember ever saying something like that - and sure last time had felt good, but only because of the curse and only because Lupin had actually stretched him.. He wasnt actually going to fuck his cock inside of Harry like this was he? The thought send shivers down his prick, and shame boiled inside of him as he realized even the thought of getting used like that was making him excited. 

The silence was answer enough to Lupin it seemed, his cock lining up with his hole as if it had belonged there all along. Lupins hands curled around his biceps and with one strong pull his Professors cock fucked into him. Harry yelped at the stretch, insides trembling at the sudden and big intrusion and eyes swimming as he couldnt tell pain or pleasure apart - the lube stuffed further inside his guts, gushing into his insides and out his hole as the cock pressed into him. He trembled on the erection, body useless beyond the few twitches beyond his control. His hole was so thight around the cock inside of him that he felt like he was a tight sleeve that was milking the cock with his insides.  
The Professor groaned, face buried against harry´s shoulder.  
“Fuck you are so tight, Harry. So fucking perfect - I havent even moved and your boycunt is already milking my cock.”

He was drooling he realized, drooling at the way his professors cock pierced his guts - at the thought of being bred full by the werewolf. His eyes stung in shame but that only fuelled his pleasure. 

“Please - “

“Of course Harry.” 

His Professors cock buried in his gut was enough to stop just about any thoughts of stopping - though he wasnt sure the Professor would have even if Harry had told him to. 

A knock cut through the air. And Harry thought his heart might explode. 

“Professor Lupin? It´s Neville, Neville Longbottom, Sir.” 

“Ah Mr. Longbottom, of course - what can I help with. “

Harry looked up at Professor Lupin with wide eyes. The smile on the Professor´s lips looked devilish. 

“May I come in?” The doorknob started turning. 

Lupin waved his wand in a short jab to lock the door. “I apologize Mr. Longbottom I seem to have lost one of the creatures for the 7th year students, so my door will have to stay locked for now. Can I help you with any questions?” 

“Ah - “ Neville sounded relieved like he was glad to not have to risk meeting whatever creature was wandering around when really, harry thought, Professor Lupin was the only creature they had to worry about. Because quiet apparently he had a liking for not only his students (Harry was aware enough to know that at least some attraction had to exist for a prick to get this big even when his Professor claimed it was all to help him) but also a prick that would make them loose their mind enough to not want to protest at all. “I just wanted to ask about the remedial classes you talked about before, Professor. I would like to join them if at all possible.” 

Professor Lupin gave a sharp jab with his hips, making harry flinch away from the sudden friction with a moan. “Hush Mr. Potter.” Professor Lupin murmured, dark eyes wandering his skin. “What if Mr. Longbottom hears us and decides to come in after all? Imagine what he would see - what he would think.” He leaned forward, the stubble on his chin dragging over Harry´s skin.  
“Harry Potter — Spreading his legs for his Professor. What a fitting meal that would make for all those rabid gossips, don't you think harry?” His smile turned sharper. Harry could feel the Professor´s warm breath on his face. “You just need to be a bit louder and you are going to be marked as a Teacher´s pet, a little slut, Harry. Do you want that?”  
Harry groaned, shaking his head even as his prick twitched violently at the thoughts the Professor had put in his head.  
“No - No Professor, please - “  
“Your body seems to think otherwise - lying isn´t good Harry. “

“Professor Lupin? Are you still there?” 

Professor Lupin didn't answer, thick fingers curled around Harry´s cock loosely as he looked down at him. “What do you think Harry?” He ground his hips into Harry´s rubbing his insides just so until his insides were weeping for more. 

“Professor?” Neville asked again. “Are you alright?” The door knob jiggled. 

“Please Professor - you need to - Neville - Please, “he swallowed another moan, covering his own mouth to dampen the noise he couldn't stop himself from making.  
“What do I need to do?” 

“Please - he is going to come inside. Please Professor. “ Harry groaned, his body was caught between lust and desperation (that somehow only seemed to fuel the curse) as he pleaded. 

The door jiggled again, and Harry couldnt helpt but clench around the cock inside of him - if neville came inside, if neville saw him and Professor Lupin … he groaned into his hand - they would really think he was a slut. A whore that spread his legs for his teachers. He bit his lip, trying to deny how much his prick wept at that thought. Harry Potter, the school slut - oh how the chosen one had fallen, begging for cocks to breed him day in and day out. He fucked himself back on the Professor. “Please Professor - please you need to …” Professor Lupins hand wrapped around the back of his throat, strong fingers curling around him possesively. 

Finally the Professor gave in, loosening his grip on Harry´s hip to start fucking him slowly. “Yes. Mr. Longbottom. I apologize - it seems this particular creature needs my full attention. I will send an owl with the details of the remedial classes.” His voice sounded hysterically calm. Like he wasn't just fucking his underage student - the hero of the wizarding world. Nonetheless, his body flooded with relief as his Professor´s words (only half of it because he wouldn't be marked as a slutty teacher´s pet and the other half because his Professor had finally started moving again.)  
Harry wondered if he was losing his mind, but he couldn't seem to worry about it too much - it felt too good to be anything really bad. 

The quiet, “Thank you, Professor.” Was buried under the sound of his drenched hole being fucked as the silencing ward went up. 

“… - So disappointing Harry - “ 

“Huh?” he hadnt listened. The rushing of blood in his ears too loud to hear anything else. 

“I said,” the cock buried itself deeper inside of him and Harry gave a vail as it stabbed further than it had before. “It must be disappointing - you were so close to becoming what you were ment to be.” A finger rubbed at his nipples, the cock stilling inside of him and he was so dizzy with need to be fucked full again that he couldnt help but try to push back on the throbbing erection on his own. “A slutty little cockwhore that cant help but want to be fucked.” 

Harry moaned, broakenly. Lupin´s cock rubbing leasurly at his insides. “Im sure you would take any prick you could get Harry - have you thought about the other Professors? I´m sure Hagrid would break you in nicely. Or maybe you want more than that`? The way you like your cock stretched maybe a beast would be better - “

“Professor “ hnnn He couldnt help it. Couldnt help the moans that came out of him at the thought of more. Of having his guts punched by cock that would wreck his insides until they were rearranged to fit only cock. Until he really became a cocksleeve. Until his insides were dripping with cum and he got addicted to it. 

Professor Lupin started fucking him in earnest again. “You must love this curse, Harry.” Harry could barely hear him. The cock inside of him was groving again and this time he knew he was about to be knotted and he drooled at the thought - eyes rolling back at the thick member rubbing his insides. 

“Professor - Professor please - I need more - please “ 

He heard a chuckle behind him. A strong hand grabbing his hair while the other grabbed his arm and they both pulled. Pulled him up in a way that send him reeling because the cock inside of him rocked even deeper and everything around him turned a blissfull white. 

He had fainted. He had fainted from too much cock. That was a different kind of embarassing. Once he got rid of this damned curse we was going to drink himself into oblivion because he was sure he wouldnt live down the shame he felt right now. Fainted. He grimaced. Lupin had returned to his desk, leaving the redressed Harry laying on the droll armchair until he had come to his senses again. 

The Professor looked so blaize about this whole thing. And because of that - the greedy burn of the curse nonewithstanding - Harry decided that his teacher was much more dangerous than someone like Draco Malfoy and his lackeys. Though, he considered, Lupin was only going to last a year in the DADA position anyways. At least unless the curse failed for some ridiculously badly timed reason. But no. This was fine. Even with a dangerous Professor - it was a dangerous Professor that was willing to help him. And it wasnt like the curse made any of it feel bad (if one ignored the constant insult to his ego)

So maybe it was the sudden bravery brought on by the fact that this Professor wouldnt last more than a year that lead him to ask Professor Lupin something he had really wanted to know. 

“Professor - why … Why are you doing this?” 

“This?” 

Harry flushed. “Helping me.” 

“I´m your Professor, it is my job to help you. “ Lupin replied, smoothing out his rumpled robe. 

“To fuck your student because they got hit with a curse?” 

Professor Lupin´s expression did not change as he looked up to meet Harry´s eyes. They were still the dark amber that was nothing like his usual brown eyes. “If need be.” He said. “Of course, I would recommend said student to go to Madam Pompfrey instead should that sound like a better solution.” 

Harry flushed again. “No. I - Thank you for your help Professor. I - I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course, Harry.”

When he left Professor Lupin´s office his hole was throbbing and his insides felt like mess, but he couldn't deny that his exhausted prick gave a valiant twitch at the thought of the next time he would have to visit the Professor. Who would have thought that the calm and gentle looking man turned into such a beast at the mention of sex. 

All of a sudden Harry was glad he had told Professor Lupin about the curse when he had met him on his way to the nurse. Because curse or not, this felt good. Logically this might be bad - horrible, wrong - but it felt good. 

And not even the sight of Neville crouched over his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework could change his bodies mind about that fact.


End file.
